User blog:Blocked Nobody700/The top ten worst parts in Berserker
Hello I'm a nobody... And I read berserker. Now everyone who knows berserker knows it's... Bad. However what is the top ten most disturbing scenes. Well here they are. 10. The orgy goat room This was a... Different part when the count found a orgy room... Full of heretics... With a giant goat in the middle... With his wife in it. It was a little weird.., even for me, and what followed makes this... The 10 worst disturbing part. 9. Guts molester Now... I read just shouen until Thai series. So when I saw that guy molested guts... And that his dad did it... I was shocked. Those guys were horrible! No parent could be that bad... No other parent... 8. The beginning When I saw the beginning I knew I would like this series... Then the monster boobies popped up and I stopped reading it for 3 months. I mean... Monster sex... That is... The most strange scene I have ever scene. However everything below this are far more worst. 7. Pucks gender Okay this is just to me, but I thought puck was a girl... And a very sexy one at that... I was very surprised and very creeped out by what I found out way too soon (I told my friends she was a very hot fairy) I only put it this far was because of his awesome ass... You know what... Just place it in 10. This one is just opinion. 6. The. Eclipse Griffith... Killed all his friend s just for power after his best friend/ dream boyfriend left/dumped him and had everyone killed... That was harsh and a real douchy and messed up scene for how horrible he was. 5. The god hands introduction When I saw them I thought they all looked scary and horrible people. Except Ubik, Conrad, and Slan. The scene after was... Disturbing and horrible at best. 4. Casca rape This blew me away, Griffith... Raped... His best friend... For revenge... To create... A horrible Beast... Just to spite Guts. This was the second worst thing I have ever seen ever 3. Daddy's attempted rape This was the worst! He tried to rape his own daughter... I'm sorry but... No! That was sick and horrible! It's one thing to molest someone... But you're own daughter... For what... A emotional breakdown. The count I felt bad for, he had to kill his own wife... But you... Do...not...rape...you're...KID! 2. The kings death Oh, don't get me bad... I loved this scene... I only put this in because this is what you get for trying to RAPE YOU'RE DAUGHTER! Repeat, this guy.... Worst dad ever! He made Gutts look like a saint's saint. Sure he sold him to a molestor... But he at least didn't try to do it himself. Come on, the only worst thing then that king was... 1. Guts birth Holy crap! Why... Would anyone do this... I don't think even North Korea could do this. Hanging a women who is having a child. HANGING A WOMAN WHO IS JUST LITERALLY HAVING A BABY! What did his mother do so bad to deserve it... What did she do. If she raped his first child I would understand (I'm never going to let that down) but nothing else deserves to be hanged while a child is coming out of the vagina. As you can see... Most of this was opinion (Except 3 and 2 one) you have any else or thing they should be changed put it in the comments please. Category:Blog Posts